


La aventura del carruaje negro

by Anna_Ross



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Ross/pseuds/Anna_Ross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un caso de Sherlock Holmes involucra a John y Mary de forma muy personal</p>
            </blockquote>





	La aventura del carruaje negro

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el Amigo Invisible 2011 de la comunidad sh_elemental. Sherlock Holmes y su universo pertenecen a Arthur Conan Doyle, y más recientemente a la BBC y a los que hicieron las películas. No gano nada con ésto, solo diversión.   
> Utilicé el universo de los libros, que es el que conozco mejor, aunque adoro la serie y las películas. Tomé elementos de varios cuentos de Sherlock Holmes para este fic. Transcurre poco tiempo después del matrimonio de Watson, o sea en la primera serie de cuentos después de “El signo de los 4”. De esta novela son las alusiones al pasado de Mary, la esposa de John Watson. En esta novela se menciona específicamente por primera vez la adicción de Holmes a la cocaína y la morfina, aunque ya se hace una alusión más indirecta en “Estudio en Escarlata”.   
> En esa época todavía no se sabía de la existencia del profesor Moriarty, o al menos no estaba identificado como el jefe del crimen organizado de Londres, aunque como “El problema final” es el último de esos cuentos, no debia de estar lejos de llegar hasta él.   
> La monografía sobre el tema de cómo fingir enfermedades la menciona en el relato “La aventura del detective moribundo”.  
> Su habilidad para el disfraz es algo muy mencionado a lo largo de todos los relatos de Holmes. Seguramente hay menciones de otros relatos que no recuerdo, aunque intenté hacer algo nuevo.

Me costó mucho incluir este relato en mis crónicas sobre Sherlock Holmes. No solamente debido a lo mucho que me afectó personalmente, sino al hecho de que, por primera vez desde que nos conocemos, no fui testigo directo de la marcha de las investigaciones, por razones que el lector entenderá a medida que transcurra la narración. Pero afortunadamente me fue posible reconstruirlas gracias al aporte de otro colaborador fundamental en este caso, sin el cual yo no estaría contando esta historia, y tal vez ya no pertenecería al mundo de los vivos. Espero que los lectores sepan perdonar mis tropiezos y mis imprecisiones, y aprecien el esfuerzo, ya que escribir esta historia me resulta muy doloroso. 

Era una noche fría y con niebla, como casi todas las noches invernales de Londres. Volvía a mi casa en un coche, después de visitar a mi último paciente. Tenía muchos deseos de llegar a casa donde me esperaba mi esposa. El frío era cruel y yo estaba bastante cansado, después de un largo día visitando pacientes. Debido a la humedad y al frío, me dolía un poco mi antigua herida en la pierna.   
La calle por la que íbamos estaba silenciosa, solo se escuchaba el ruido de los cascos del caballo, amortiguados por la niebla. Se veían además, algunos pocos transeúntes apresurados por llegar a sus casas, como era mi caso.   
Cuando el coche en que viajaba pasó por una esquina, un carruaje negro, tirado por un caballo también negro, salió detrás del mío. Apenas pude verlo en la oscuridad pero me pareció que nos seguía, ya que mantenía el mismo paso que el coche en que yo viajaba. No tenía nada de extraño, en principio, ya que Londres, aún en aquella noche de invierno, podían verse algunos carruajes, pero en ese momento, sólo transitábamos esos dos.   
Por mi convivencia con Holmes, yo había aprendido a observar, y si bien nunca sería tan bueno como mi antiguo compañero, no había muchas cosas que se me pasaran por alto.   
Seguimos así por varios minutos, y yo empezaba a preocuparme. No resultaría agradable ser asaltado en esa calle solitaria. Pero mis sospechas se esfumaron cuando en la siguiente intersección, el coche que nos perseguía torció a la derecha, mientras el mío siguió en línea recta.   
No le di más importancia al asunto y me relajé. Pocos minutos después me bajaba frente a casa, y pagué al cochero, añádiéndole una buena propina, agradecido por llegar a salvo.   
Mary me esperaba despierta, como siempre, con la cena caliente en la mesa. La abracé con fuerza, y la noté algo tensa.   
\- Estás bien, amor?- le pregunté.  
\- Me ocurrió algo extraño hoy. Pero cenemos primero, la cena se enfriará.  
Comimos en silencio. Yo estaba muy cansado y Mary no tenía muchas ganas de hablar. No había duda de que algo le ocurría.   
Cuando terminamos de comer el postre, me lo contó. Tenía la impresión de que alguien la había seguido mientras hacía las compras. Cuando regresó de tomar el té con una amiga, le pareció que un coche iba detrás del suyo. Era un coche caro, en buen estado, negro y tirado por un magnífico caballo, también negro. No estaba segura, porque en Londres hay muchos coches todos los días, y tal vez sólo fuera una coincidencia, pero la siguió por varias calles, siempre al mismo paso que el había tomado ella. Cuando salió de casa de su amiga, no se veía el misterioso carruaje por ninguna parte, y regresó a casa sin novedad.   
Finalmente, ya casi cuando estábamos por irnos a dormir, me preguntó en voz muy baja si le podía consultar a mi amigo Holmes sobre el incidente. Estaba inquieta, a pesar de los argumentos racionales con que traté de quitarle importancia al asunto. Y yo no podía dejar de pensar en el coche negro que creía que me venía siguiendo desde la casa de mi paciente. No se lo conté a Mary para no preocuparla, pero me pareció que ella tenía razón, no sería mala idea consultarlo con Holmes.  
Le prometí que iría después de desayunar, y con eso se quedó tranquila, y se durmió. A mi no me fue tan fácil conciliar el sueño. No tenía ninguna lógica y parecia no haber ningún motivo por el cual alguien quisiera perseguirme o espiarme, y menos a mi mujer, a menos que tuviera relación con el oscuro pasado de su padre. En cuanto a mí, ni siquiera vivía ya con Holmes, así que no había motivo alguno para suponer que alguien pudiera estar interesado en mi humilde persona. Ya no tenía contacto diario con criminales, o sospechosos.   
A la manaña siguiente, tomé simplemente un café y salí a la calle, en busca de un coche que me llevara a mi antigua casa de Baker Street. Mary me miró salir, con una mirada tan esperanzada que casi me hizo reír. Le aseguré que si había algo por lo que preocuparse, Holmes lo arreglaría. El nunca fallaba.   
Hacía un par de meses que no sabía nada de él, y tenía muchas ganas de verlo nuevamente. Supuse, por las noticias de los diarios, que había estado muy activo últimamente.   
La señora Hudson dio muestras de gran alegría al verme, pero me confesó que estaba algo preocupada por Holmes.   
\- Se lo ve muy cansado, y está comiendo menos.   
\- No se preocupe, señora Hudson. El nunca come cuando está tratando de resolver un caso, no es la primera vez que le pasa. - Pero yo no estaba todo lo tranquilo que quería aparentar.   
Subí rápidamente los diecisiete escalones y llamé a la puerta. Una voz muy conocida me pidió que entrara.   
Me llevé una desagradable sorpresa cuando lo ví. Estaba muy pálido y ojeroso, y se lo veía cansado. La habitación estaba llena de espeso humo de tabaco, por lo que apenas se veía el habitual desorden. Yo lo había visto en medio de investigaciones que lo tenían preocupado, y sabía que podía pasarse varias noches sin dormir y algunos días sin comer, pero ahora se lo veía peor que en esas otras ocasiones. Lo que más me preocupó fue ver varias jeringas tiradas descuidadamente sobre el aparador. El solía recurrir a las drogas cuando no estaba trabajando, porque decía que no podía sobrellevar la rutina de la vida. Pero nunca lo vi utilizarlas cuando estaba concentrado en un caso. Algo estaba muy mal.   
Me saludó cordialmente y me examinó cuidadosamente, como hacía siempre, aunque advertí que sus ojos grises estaban apagados, como sin brillo.   
\- Veo que no soy el único que no logró dormir anoche, Watson. Espero que el problema de tu esposa no sea cosa seria, porque estoy realmente muy ocupado. Confío en poder solucionarlo pronto. Por supuesto que tu problema tiene prioridad, querido amigo. Que sucedió?  
No importa cuanto lo conozca, siempre consigue sorprenderme. Y aún después de que me explique el proceso de su pensamiento, no puedo librarme de la sensación de que lee la mente.   
\- ¿Pero cómo sabes eso?  
\- Se te ve cansado, y por lo general te levantas tarde. Viniste inmediatamente despues de desayunar, lo que hiciste muy de prisa, puedo verlo por las tres manchas recientes de café que hay en tu camisa, y además no comiste nada. Eso implica que lo que te trajo te tiene preocupado, no vendrías a esta hora solamente a saludar. Tienes los zapatos mal atados, y se te ve un desgarrón en la manga de tu saco. Tu esposa no lo advirtió. En un primer momento pensé que te levantaste antes que ella, y no la despertaste, si ese fuera el caso, se deduce que no la querías molestar a ella con tu problema. Pero veo que el nudo de tu corbata lo ató ella, de lo que deduzco que ella misma estaba deseosa de que vinieras. Eso unido a la hora temprana de tu llegada me indica que es ella la más preocupada.¿Que pasó?  
\- Le parece que alguien la siguió durante el día de ayer. Mientras iba de compras y después, al ir a casa de una amiga. Un carruaje negro, con un caballo negro. Y eso no es todo, creo que a mí también me siguieron ayer, me di cuenta al salir de la casa de mi último paciente. Era tarde y no había muchos coches. Tanto el coche como el caballo eran negros. Tal vez no sea nada, pero me preocupé, más por Mary que por mí.  
Creo que esperaba que él me tranquilizara, diciendo que no tenía nada de que preocuparme. Pero su reacción fue muy diferente. Se levantó de un salto de su cómodo sillón y se puso a pasear nerviosamente por la habitación, con aire de preocupación.   
\- De que paciente se trataba? Tenía algo de particular?  
\- Es un viejo militar retirado, lo conozco de cuando estaba en el ejército. Tiene reuma y una vieja herida de guerra. No creo que tenga nada que ver con esto.  
\- Que hay de tus otros pacientes? Alguno es nuevo, o presenta algún síntoma fuera de lo usual?  
\- Tengo dos nuevos, que me los recomendó un colega. Ninguno fuera de lo corriente, aunque hay uno que me preocupa un poco. No responde a los tratamientos, pero tampoco parece que empeore. Tal vez se trate de algo mental, porque presenta algunas alucinaciones, pero no parece en peligro inmediato, aunque sigue con mucha fiebre. Tal vez consulte a un especialista. Nada que pueda interesarte.   
\- Esto no me gusta nada, Watson. - Y me miró con ojos vidriosos, ligeramente desenfocados y enrojecidos, y su voz sonaba más aguda que de costumbre. Me pareció que sus manos temblaban cuando trató de encender la pipa. Yo sabía que él detestaba mis consejos sobre la salud, y no le gustaba mostrar sus debilidades, pero yo soy médico, Holmes es mi mejor amigo y no podía ya fingir que no me daba cuenta de su estado.   
\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste o comiste algo?   
\- Estoy trabajando. No tengo tiempo de comer o dormir. Es un caso difícil. - Y bajando la voz agregó- y ya no tengo quien me ayude.  
Esta vez me dejó sin habla. Nunca pensé que valorara mi ayuda. Yo pensaba que me dejaba acompañarlo porque en el fondo le gustaban los relatos que yo escribía, pero sentía que me consideraba siempre como alguien inferior a él, que sólo le servía para escucharlo exponer sus propios pensamientos. Me sentí halagado, aunque por otro lado, realmente debía encontrarse muy mal para admitir que me necesitaba.   
Me senté en el sillón que había sido mío cuando vivía con él y crucé los brazos, mirándolo fijamente.  
\- Muy bien, cuéntame. No me voy a ninguna parte hasta que me digas cuál es tu caso, y me dejes ayudarte.   
Dio un par de vueltas más, antes de sentarse en su sillón y mirarme.   
\- Hace algún tiempo que tengo indicios de que existe una organización criminal en Londres. Casos sin relación entre sí que sin embargo presentan elementos comunes, la misma forma de operar. Estoy lejos todavía de encontrar a los líderes, pero tengo identificados a ciertos individuos que podrían pertenecer a la organización. Por supuesto las pruebas no están completas. En el caso que investigo ahora, que es muy confidencial, encontré elementos que apuntan a esta organización. El problema es que creo que así como yo los detecté, ellos también me detectaron, y me están poniendo las cosas difíciles. Ayer encontraron a uno de mis contactos en los muelles flotando en el río, muerto, justamente después de comunicarme que tenía información que podría ser de mi interés.   
\- De que se trata el caso actual?- pregunté con interés. Hacía meses que no me involucraba en algún caso de los suyos, y deseaba ayudar a mi amigo, como en los buenos tiempos.- Y en que te puedo ayudar?  
\- Te contaré todo. Supongo que serás discreto, como siempre. Sir Edward Wilkins es miembro de la cámara de los Lores, muy respetado entre sus colegas. Hace un tiempo recibe amenazas en forma de cartas anónimas o mensajes escritos en las paredes de los lugares que frecuenta. Al principio no le dio importancia, después de todo, un parlamentario siempre tiene enemigos. Pero cuando una de estas notas apareció entre los libros escolares de su hijo de ocho años, se alarmó. Acudió a la policía, pero como no resulta extraño en estos casos, no pudieron encontrar ningún indicio que llevara a la detención de un sospechoso. Ahí fue cuando Lestrade se tragó su orgullo y vino a consultarme. Es una persona importante, y sería una tragedia para Scotland Yard fracasar en este caso, si algo llega a pasarle. Para ahorrarte los detalles, fue siguiendo las pistas de este caso que me volví a tropezar con rastros de esa organización. Parece que los que están tras Sir Wilkins lo saben todo sobre su vida, su familia y sus contactos. De momento y siguiendo mis consejos, se lo trasladó al campo con todo tipo de precauciones, para despistar a los posibles espías. Pero tengo que saber quién está detrás de esto y atraparlo, o la vida de Sir Wilkins y su familia no valdrá nada. De momento llegué a un callejón sin salida. Parecen muy organizados. Por eso me preocupa lo que me cuentas, Watson. La información que obtienen parece ser su punto fuerte. Estás seguro que no te siguieron esta mañana cuando venías?  
\- Creo que no, al menos no el mismo carruaje que ayer, o lo habría notado.   
\- Si te siguieron y a tu esposa en un coche tan llamativo, era obvio que pretendían que lo notaras. Pudo ser una trampa para guiarte hasta mí, aunque no tiene sentido, ya saben quién soy y dónde vivo.   
\- Que puedo hacer?   
\- Mantenerte alerta. Tratar de observar cualquier asunto raro que haya en tu vida, o en la de tu esposa últimamente. Y sobre todo no alteres tu rutina, si haces cualquier cosa que les indique que notaste algo anormal, podrías correr peligro. Por supuesto si ocurre algo, enviame un telegrama o un mensaje urgente, a nombre de capitán Rathbone, 314 Newell Street. Ese es mi nombre y mi dirección estos días. Es necesario para la investigación que llevo. Ahora debo irme, Watson. Cuídense.  
Observé que había dejado intacto su desayuno cuando se metió en la habitación, de donde salió con un bolso y vestido con ropas de baja calidad.   
\- Entiendo que estés tan ocupado, pero tienes que comer algo. No puedes resistir tanto esfuerzo sin comer, o sin dormir algo.  
\- Watson, estoy acostumbrado. No es la primera vez. Estaré bien.   
\- Si necesitas que vaya contigo, no tienes más que pedírmelo. Tengo un colega que se encarga de mis pacientes cuando yo no puedo.  
\- Por supuesto, te avisaré. Por ahora es más seguro que vaya solo.  
Volví a casa más preocupado que antes. Caminé varias cuadras antes de tomar un coche, tomé el tercero que vi, y lo hice dar un amplio rodeo hasta llegar a casa. Me costó muy caro pero ninguna precaución era poca.   
Le dije a Mary que Holmes se encargaría, que no era nada de que preocuparse y le aconsejé que si tenía que salir y tenía miedo, se hiciera acompañar por nuestra mucama.   
Ese día mis pacientes me ocuparon una escasa parte de mi mente, y espero no haberme equivocado con alguno. La mayoría eran casos sencillos, excepto uno que no parecía mejorar a pesar de que estaba haciendo todo lo que podía. Su fiebre no bajaba y empezaba a delirar. Decidí que consultaría a un especialista, me temo que estaba más allá de mis conocimientos. No tuve noticias de Holmes en todo el día.   
Cuando llegué a casa, vi que Mary estaba escondiendo algo en un cajón, parecía un libro o cuaderno. Se puso un poco nerviosa cuando vio que la miraba, pero disimuló en seguida y se puso a preparar la cena. Mi discreción y mi respeto por su privacidad me impidieron hacer preguntas, pero no me gustaba que hubiera secretos entre nosotros.   
A la mañana siguiente, a eso de las ocho, estábamos por desayunar cuando sonó la campanilla de la entrada. Escuché que la mucama abría la puerta, y poco después me entregaba una tarjeta, al tiempo que me decía que un caballero solicitaba verme.   
Dr. Levinstone, decía la tarjeta. Parecía impresa en cartón de buena calidad.   
\- Hágalo pasar a mi despacho. Ya voy.   
Cuando entré en el mismo, vi a un caballero anciano, de pelo gris, cara ancha y mejillas sonrosadas. Usaba lentes redondos que parecían tener mucho aumento, ya que no se le veían muy bien los ojos. Tenía la espalda encorvada, y sobresalía un estetoscopio de su sombrero. La ropa parecía gastada aunque de buena calidad y llevaba un maletín de médico muy similar al mío. Aparentaba unos sesenta años.   
-No tengo el gusto de conocerlo, doctor. En qué lo puedo ayudar?  
\- Soy un especialista. - Su voz era cascada y débil. Antes que pudiera preguntarle en qué área era especialista, su voz cambió de repente.- Especialista en crimen.  
Di un grito de sorpresa.  
\- Resulta increíble que pueda engañarte siempre, Watson. Es que no sabes reconocer los rasgos esenciales que hay detrás de un disfraz?  
\- Evidentemente no. Eres muy bueno en esto. A qué se debe este disfraz?  
\- Voy a ir contigo en tu ronda. Tengo elementos para pensar que uno de tus pacientes no es lo que parece. No ibas a consultar con un especialista? Pues seré yo. Tu me acompañaste muchas veces, será interesante para mí verte hacer tu trabajo.  
Yo no estaba muy convencido, no me hacía mucha gracia la idea de Holmes criticando mi forma de hacer las cosas, además de que temí que alguien pudiera descubrirlo, ya que sus conocimientos médicos no eran suficientes para hacerse pasar por un especialista. Pero Holmes es lo bastante astuto para no cometer errores. Podría hasta ser divertido. Y a decir verdad, me tranquilizaba la idea de que estaría con él por cualquier cosa extraña que pudiera pasar.   
Me despedí de Mary, contándole que Holmes iría conmigo, y después de recomendarle que se cuidara, salimos a la fría mañana de Londres.   
Tenía unos diez pacientes que visitar, antes de detenernos para almorzar. Holmes representó muy bien su papel, hablando con los enfermos con la gentileza que lo caracterizaba, haciendo preguntas sorprendentemente acertadas considerando que no es médico, y aprovechaba para examinar con su aguda y observadora mirada todo el ambiente que rodeaba a cada enfermo. Hasta realizó un diagnóstico correcto, por la observación del moho de la pared que caía sobre la cama del enfermo, lo que le estaba provocando una infección respiratoria. Habría sido un buen médico de haberse dedicado a esa profesión.   
Pero no encontró nada sospechoso hasta la tarde. Cuando salimos de ver a mi paciente con alucinaciones y delirios por la fiebre, Holmes le dio una dirección al cochero que no era la de mi siguiente enfermo. Lo hizo en voz alta, chillona, como de un anciano fastidioso. Varios minutos después, detuvo el coche diciendo que se habia equivocado de dirección, y bajamos. Despues tomamos un par de coches más, hasta que llegamos a mi casa.   
\- Es él. Los síntomas los copió de la monografía que escribí sobre como fingir enfermedades. Ese hombre no delira, no está enfermo. Cuánto hace que es tu paciente?  
\- Una semana y media.   
\- Eso es malo, Watson. Me temo que ya saben demasiado sobre ti. Iré a ver que puedo averiguar de ese señor. Por supuesto que su nombre es falso, pero tal vez se pueda averiguar más a partir de la dirección. Ten cuidado y no hagas nada hasta recibir noticias mías.  
\- Holmes, tengo un deber que cumplir. Me quedan unos cuatro enfermos por visitar. No los puedo dejar. No eres el único al que le importa su profesión. - No podía evitar estar un poco molesto. Mis pacientes eran tan importantes como sus clientes.   
\- Está bien, Watson. Pero por favor, ten cuidado. Pasaré a verte más tarde, a que hora crees que terminas?   
\- A las seis y media o siete. Vamos a ir al teatro con Mary.   
\- No creo que sea una buena idea. Pero hablaremos después, necesito averiguar algo más.   
Aquella noche volví a casa bastante preocupado. Dejé el coche a un par de cuadras, porque necesitaba pensar, caminar un poco me haría bien. Además con todo lo que Holmes me dijo esa tarde, me pareció mejor no llevar el coche hasta la puerta de mi casa.   
Estaba llegando a la puerta cuando sentí que algo me golpeaba la cabeza, y ya no supe más nada. 

Aquí es donde debo recurrir a otros relatos para poder reconstruir lo que pasó.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Diario de Mary Watson 

Estoy registrando estos hechos extraordinarios en mi diario, como hace John, con la esperanza de no perder ningún detalle que pueda resultar fundamental más adelante. Y tal vez sirvan para interesar a los lectores de las crónicas que mi esposo escribe sobre el gran detective Sherlock Holmes.   
Mi gratitud hacia Sherlock Holmes siempre será enorme, no solamente porque me ayudó en un momento dificíl de mi vida, cuando tuve que enfrentar todo el asunto del comandante Sholto y el tesoro de Agra, sino porque gracias a él conocí y me enamoré de quien sería mi esposo, el doctor John Watson. Un hombre tan valiente y tan noble, capaz de notables hazañas, siempre impulsado por un gran deseo de justicia y una lealtad a toda prueba. Leí el relato que escribío sobre las singulares circunstancias en que nos conocimos y me sorprende como se coloca él mismo a un nivel inferior, para resaltar las cualidades de su amigo. Pero yo que estuve con ellos todo el tiempo, sé que él contribuyó en gran medida a la investigación y luchó a la par de Holmes hasta el final.   
Por eso mismo, nunca puse objeciones a que acompañara a su amigo en sus aventuras, pero no podía evitar preocuparme por si algo malo le pasaba, considerando que Holmes siempre estaba envuelto en situaciones peligrosas. Mi mayor temor era que resultara herido por involucrarse con los a veces formidables enemigos con los que se enfrentaba Holmes a diario. John nunca me daba detalles, pero volvía a casa muchas veces cansado, con la ropa sucia y señales de lucha; aunque con los ojos brillantes; por lo que me contaba, casi siempre tenian éxito. Yo sabía que la vida de médico civil era aburrida para él, que había estado en dos guerras, y que ayudar a Holmes en sus casos le proporcionaba la dosis de aventura que necesitaba. Más de una vez me expresó su preocupación por el estado de salud de Holmes, la forma en que dejaba de comer y dormir cuando estaba concentrado en un caso particularmente difícil. Y hasta me dejó entrever que Holmes consumía alguna droga.   
Cuando vi el extraño coche negro que me seguía, pensé que tal vez algo tendría que ver con algunas de las extrañas aventuras en las que ambos participaban tan a menudo.   
Yo disfrutaba de la tranquilidad de mi vida doméstica, pero debo confesar que la aventura que viví me entusiasmó, a pesar del miedo que pasé por momentos. Por otra parte, antes de mi matrimonio, yo era una mujer sola, acostumbrada a valerme por mí misma. No me asustaba tan fácilmente. Quería tratar de averiguar algo más, por si esto tuviera que ver conmigo, tal vez con el pasado de mi padre y sus aventuras en la India. Aunque por supuesto, no pensaba decirle a John que iba a investigar por mi cuenta, en su afán de protegerme de todo daño podría impedírmelo.  
Pero sí le conté lo que había pasado y le pedí que consultara con su amigo, si esto tenía que ver con él era mejor que lo supiera.   
Al día siguiente del extraño encuentro, me vestí cuidadosamente, con elegancia y salí a la misma hora. Tomé un coche hasta el barrio comercial más próximo y fui de compras a los mismos lugares. Caminaba tranquilamente, deteniéndome ante las vidrieras, y mirando en el reflejo si alguien me seguía. En más de una ocasión me pareció ver a un caballero joven, elegantemente vestido con un traje gris claro, que caminaba detrás de mí, al mismo paso tranquilo de paseo. En un momento entró al mismo negocio que yo, lo que resultó extraño porque vendían prendas de señora. El dijo que compraba un sombrero para su esposa, y hasta me preguntó si me gustaba, y me lo hizo probar, para ver como le quedaría a ella. Yo estaba asustada pero creo que actué con naturalidad, fingiendo total inocencia. Cuando terminadas mis compras subí a un coche de alquiler, vi que el caballero se subía a uno que estaba en una calle lateral, que era completamente negro, igual que el hermoso caballo que tiraba de él. No podía afirmar que era el mismo, pero estaba muy satisfecha de haberme fijado con toda atención en los rasgos del joven. Podría describírselo a cualquiera con seguridad.   
Cuando John volvió, parecía distraído, distante. Me dijo algo acerca de que Holmes estaba al tanto del asunto y se encargaría de todo. No le conté nada a John de mi encuentro de la tarde, quería saber algo más, antes de demostrarle lo buena detective que podía llegar a ser. No hablamos mucho más esa noche, y nos acostamos temprano.   
Fue tranquilizador enterarme al día siguiente que Holmes acompañaría a John a visitar a sus pacientes. Su disfraz de médico anciano me pareció muy divertido, estaba completamente diferente del Holmes al que conozco. Ni siquiera John pudo reconocerlo!  
Lo esperé con ansia esa noche, para enterarme de lo que pasó. Tardaba en llegar, me extrañó porque habíamos decidido ir al teatro esa noche. Impaciente, me asomé a la ventana un par de veces. La segunda vez lo vi, a un par de casas de distancia, y me alegré mucho. Inmediatamente me quedé paralizada por el horror. Un coche negro venía rápidamente por la calle, cuando estuvo a su altura, salió una mano armada con algo que parecía un garrote, que descargó sobre la cabeza de mi esposo. John se desplomó en la acera y del coche, que había bajado la velocidad, salieron un par de individuos que lo levantaron y lo arrojaron dentro. Inmediatamente el coche aceleró y antes que pudiera ni siquiera gritar, se perdió de vista por la oscura calle.   
No supe que hacer de momento. No se veía ningún policia cerca. Bajé, temblando, horrorizada, buscando alguien a quien pedir ayuda, pero no pasaba casi nadie en ese momento. Estaba tan conmocionada que no podía ni siquiera gritar. Hacía mucho frío, pero ni lo noté. De repente vi a un caballero que pasaba por la calle, parecía estar apurado, y venía en mi dirección. Creo que corri hacia él, pidiendo ayuda, gritando que llamara a la policía. Estaba aturdida y helada por el frío y el miedo. Sentí que me sujetaba por los hombros y traté de soltarme; una voz tranquilizadora me llamó por mi nombre y me pidió que me calmara.   
Reconocí la voz en medio de mi aturdimiento, al mismo tiempo que el caballero me levantaba en brazos y me llevaba hasta mi casa, donde me dejó sentada en un sillón, al lado del fuego y se arrodilló a mi lado, tomando mis manos heladas entre las suyas.   
\- Mary, soy Holmes, tranquila. Que pasó? Dónde está Watson?  
Casi me puse a llorar del alivio que sentí. Él lo arreglaría todo. Tenía que serenarme y contárselo, pero estaba temblando. Me sirvió un vaso de cognac, y me hizo tomar un sorbo. El alcohol me dejó una agradable sensación de calor por dentro. Traté de hablar, y esta vez pude hacerlo, aunque me temblaba un poco la voz.  
\- Se lo llevaron. Unos hombres que salieron de un coche negro. Lo golpearon y se lo llevaron. - No pude contener las lágrimas esta vez. Holmes me abrazó y me dijo que lo íbamos a encontrar, que no me preocupara. Su voz resultaba casi hipnótica, y sentí que mi miedo iba desapareciendo, y que todo estaría bien. Por supuesto que lo encontraríamos.   
Luché por dejar de llorar, porque cualquier momento perdido sería peor para John, me sequé los ojos y me aparté de Holmes, para mirarlo a la cara. Me asusté de nuevo, porque se veía pálido, ojeroso y alterado, y sus ojos no tenían su brillo habitual.   
Se lo conté todo, incluída mi pequeña aventura con el hombre del sombrero. Holmes escuchó atentamente y me hizo varias preguntas sobre el individuo, las que pude contestar adecuadamente. Me felicitó por mis dotes de observación, y me repitió que yo era una cliente excepcional, como me dijo cuando nos conocimos.   
\- Creo que ya sé quienes lo tienen, y tengo una idea bastante aproximada de para qué. Ese detalle del tatuaje en el dorso de su mano en el que te fijaste ayudó mucho. Pero es gente peligrosa. Tenemos que actuar con mucho cuidado. Voy a necesitar que me ayudes en esto, Mary. La intervención de la policía en este momento podria ser peligroso para Watson.   
\- Crees que esté vivo?- Necesitaba que me dijera que sí, no iba a soportar oír una respuesta negativa. No me atreví a mirarlo.   
\- Si mis suposiciones son correctas, sólo les servirá estando vivo. No lo matarán hasta conseguir sus objetivos. Pero tenemos que actuar rápido.  
\- Haré lo que sea para salvarlo. Puedes contar conmigo, no tengo miedo. 

Continuación del relato del doctor Watson

Desperté en un lugar oscuro. Algo me cubría la cabeza, y tenía las manos atadas a mi espalda. Los pies los tenía atados también, uno contra el otro. El dolor que sentía en ellos indicaba que las cuerdas me estaban cortando la circulación de la sangre. Traté de escuchar algo, pero no se oía nada. Estaba tendido en el suelo, liso y frío. Tenía la cabeza envuelta en una especie de pañuelo de seda, pero podía respirar. Me dolía mucho la cabeza, ahí donde me habían golpeado. Hacía frío pero no soplaba viento, y el aire olía a encerrado por lo que supuse que debía estar en una especie de sótano. Traté de frotar mi cabeza contra el piso, para aflojar el pañuelo. Después de un rato de forcejear, con lo que conseguí que la cabeza me doliera aún más, conseguí soltarlo y pude ver dónde me encontraba. El lugar estaba oscuro, pero se filtraba un poco de luz de una pequeña ventana situada a mucha altura. Aún si pudiera alcanzarla, no conseguiría pasar por ahí. Pero al menos me servía para poder ver algo. Estaba en una especie de bodega, cubierta de polvo y moho. Había pedazos de barriles de vino, y algunas botellas vacías tiradas en un rincón.   
Si conseguía romper alguna tal vez pudiera cortar las cuerdas. Me acerqué arrastrándome a ellas y traté de golpear alguna con los pies. Los tenía tan insensibles que me costó, pero finalmente una de las botellas se rompió. Me dejé caer, agotado, un momento, para recuperar fuerzas. Traté de reflexionar sobre lo que había pasado. Ahora no tenía dudas que los individuos del carruaje negro estaban tras de mí. Y de Mary. Al pensar en ella me desesperé, y recé como hacia mucho tiempo no hacía para que estuviera bien.   
Me olvidé de mi cansancio y mi dolor. La tenía que encontrar y proteger. Conseguí arrastrarme hasta que los vidrios rotos quedaron debajo de mis manos atadas, y empecé a frotar las cuerdas sobre ellos. Recíbí cortes en todas partes, pero finalmente noté que las cuerdas se aflojaban. Lentamente conseguí liberar las manos, que estaban manchadas de la sangre de los pequeños cortes, y adormecidas por la presión de las cuerdas. Sentí la sangre que volvía a circular y el dolor me hizo apretar los dientes. Cuando recobré el uso de los dedos corté la cuerda que me ataba los pies y y me froté las piernas para recuperar la sensibilidad. Tardé un buen rato en poder ponerme de pie. Mi mayor miedo era que pudieran escucharme y bajara alguien antes de estar en condiciones de defenderme. Presté atención a los sonidos que llegaban hasta el sótano. No se escuchaba nada, lo que era muy extraño. Me acerqué a la ventanita, y por la escasa luz gris que entraba supuse que estaría por salir el sol. Cuántas horas había estado inconciente? Que habría pasado con Mary, y con Holmes? El sótano era pequeño, pero de techo alto. La escalera que trepaba hasta la puerta era de piedra, y tenía una barandilla de hierro oxidado. La puerta que había al final de la escalera era de madera de buena calidad, maciza, parecia muy fuerte, y estaba adornada con clavos de hierro. Estaba firmemente cerrada, y no había llave en la cerradura por el lado de fuera. Y no parecía posible tirarla abajo, no solamente porque no tenía fuerzas, sino porque el ruido que haría en el intento atraería a mis captores.   
No se escuchaba ruido de tráfico, ni de pasos, ni de caballos. Al parecer estaba en un lugar lejos de la ciudad. Que querrían de mí? Para qué les servía yo? Para informarles sobre Holmes y sus casos?   
Tenía hambre y frío. Me palpé la cabeza, ahí donde me habían golpeado y noté la hinchazón provocada por el objeto, además de algo pegajoso que debia ser sangre.   
No podía hacer nada más, excepto esperar una situación favorable para tratar de escapar.   
Entretanto sería mejor que descansara, y tratara de recuperarme un poco, para estar en mejores condiciones. Me acomodé lo mejor que pude, y me quedé dormido. 

Diario de Mary Watson

Holmes me explicó su plan, parecía sencillo, estaba segura que podría hacerlo. Ya no tenía miedo por mí, sino por John. Repasamos una y otra vez los pasos a dar, él quería asegurarse que yo había entendido. Recuerdo esas horas como las más largas y difíciles de mi vida. Por momentos odié a Holmes, porque para mí estaba claro que era su culpa el secuestro de John. Estaba asustada y furiosa a la vez, y ahora entiendo que necesitaba que la rabia ahogara el miedo. Culpar a Holmes era fácil, y me permitía un cierto alivio. Pero entonces veía lo preocupado y agotado que estaba, la forma tan gentil en que se ocupaba de mí, y todo lo que iba a arriesgar por salvar a John, y comprendí cuánto lo quería. El también se culpaba a sí mismo por lo sucedido, por no estar más atento, por siempre esperar a tener todas las pruebas antes de actuar. En un momento de la noche perdió el dominio de sí mismo, y con desesperación, dijo que si algo le pasaba a John no se lo perdonaría en su vida. Me conmovió, y le expliqué que a John le encantaba trabajar con él, que conocía los riesgos, que su temperamento aventurero se aburría con la rutina de la vida diaria, y que encontraba muy estimulantes los peligros que compartían.   
Después de darme sus últimas instrucciones y algunas palabras de ánimo, Holmes salió descolgándose por la ventana posterior de la casa, que daba a un pequeño callejón. Eran las tres de la mañana, y en la calle reinaban la oscuridad y el silencio, a pesar de la débil luz que proyectaba el farol de la esquina. Yo lo miré partir a través de la cortina, pero él era muy bueno ocultándose, porque lo perdí de vista enseguida.   
Siguiendo sus órdenes, dejé la luz del dormitorio y de la planta baja encendidas toda la noche, y pasé muchas veces frente a la ventana, dejando que la luz proyectara mi silueta sobre las cortinas. Por momentos escondía la cara entre las manos, sentándome en el sillón más próximo a la ventana, como si estuviera llorando, aunque no tuve que fingir demasiado en esto. Si había alguien espiando la casa, no le quedarían dudas que allí había una mujer desesperada que no durmió en toda la noche. El aspecto que presentaba yo cuando por fin llegó la mañana, ayudaba muchísimo al papel que yo tenía que representar, como comprobé cuando me miré al espejo de mi dormitorio.   
Me vestí de negro, sin ningún cuidado y salí a la calle, llamando al primer coche que vi. Mi aspecto impresionó al cochero, que me preguntó gentilmente si me encontraba bien. Entonces rompí a llorar y le pedí que me llevara a la comisaría más cercana lo más rápido que pudiera. El hombre espoleó a los caballos y partimos.   
Anduvimos por espacio de media hora, entre el tráfico de la mañana de Londres. Yo sabía que habíamos dejado atrás la comisaría más cercana. Repentinamente oí el relinchar del caballo y el coche dio una violenta sacudida, con lo que me cai del asiento. El coche se detuvo en la intersección de dos callles importantes, y por la conmoción que se notaba en la calle, se trataba de un accidente. Un caballero subió al coche y me ayudo a levantarme, diciendo que el caballo se había asustado y que debíamos cambiar de vehículo, por supuesto sin costo extra. Cuando extendió su mano para ayudarme observé el curioso tatuaje en el dorso que llevaba el hombre del sombrero. Parecía una letra de algún idioma desconocido por mí. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo reprimí mi sorpresa, simulando que me había golpeado en el brazo con el asiento. Muy amablemente me ayudó a bajar y me condujo a otro coche, que estaba estacionado muy cerca del primero, y era lujoso y negro, tirado por el precioso caballo que ya conocía. Demoré al subir, enredándome el vestido y fingiendo tropezar, sujetándome el brazo supuestamente herido y llorando un poco más, confiando en darle a Holmes el tiempo suficiente para que viera lo que estaba ocurriendo. No miré a mi alrededor más que para ver algo del accidente, pero me alarmé un poco cuando no lo ví. Aunque tal vez eso significaba que los hombres que me capturaron tampoco lo habían visto. Rogué a Dios para que no nos perdiera de vista.   
El caballero del sombrero se sentó a mi lado y me dijo que me llevarían a que me viera un doctor, debí resultar herida en el choque, porque me encontraba muy pálida y tal vez tenía el brazo roto. Le dije que no era necesario que se molestaran, que seguramente no era para tanto, y que por favor, me llevaran a la comisaría. Me aseguró que no era ninguna molestia, que sería un placer acompañar a tan bella dama. Luego me preguntó si me conocía de alguna parte. Con el aire más inocente que pude adoptar le dije que a mi también me parecía familiar, y que seguramente nos habíamos cruzado más de una vez en la gran ciudad que era Londres, pero que no recordaba dónde. El hombre siguió con su charla, y pronto advertí que nos alejábamos del centro de la ciudad, hacia barrios más residenciales, donde se veían grandes mansiones rodeadas de terrenos propios.   
Yo me recosté contra el respaldo del coche y cerré los ojos, diciendo que estaba mareada. Era muy obvio que no me estaban llevando a ninguna comisaría ni hospital y ya no sabía que era lo más adecuado, si hacer un escándalo o fingir que no me daba cuenta. No habia dormido y los nervios me habían agotado, así que no tuve que simular mucho. Estaba tan cansada que hasta el miedo habia desaparecido.   
Al poco rato noté que el coche se detenía. MI compañero me sacudió suavemente y me ayudó a bajar, sujetándome con mano firme, tan firme que apenas me podía mover por mi cuenta. Apenas vi parte del jardín, porque me llevaron enseguida adentro, por una puerta maciza y tachonada de clavos.   
\- Necesita ver a un doctor- gritó mi acompañante, y ya sin ninguna gentileza, me arrastró a través de una cocina antigua, hasta llegar a una vieja puerta de madera. La abrio con una enorme llave que llevaba en el bolsillo, y me empujó adentro, cerrando la puerta con un brutal golpe.  
Apenas pude sujetarme a una barandilla oxidada para no caer por los escalones. Recuperé el equilibrio y empece a golpear la puerta, como una desesperada, gritando que me dejaran salir. El sitio estaba oscuro, frío y olía a encierro.   
Nadie respondió a mis gritos. Quede helada de terror cuando sentí pasos que subían la escalera detrás de mí, y seguí gritando, pidiendo auxilio.   
Unos brazos fuertes me sujetaron por los hombros, y una voz que yo amaba dijo, en un tono de sorpresa: Mary? Mary? Que haces aquí?  
\- John!!! Estás vivo, lo sabia!!!- Me abracé a él con todas mis fuerzas, llorando y riendo a la vez. - Estás bien? Que te hicieron?  
\- Estoy bien, pero que te hicieron a tí? Porqué estás aquí? Casi me volví loco de preocupación. - John me abrazó con fuerza tambien.   
\- Está todo bien. No me lastimaron. Pero ví como te golpeaban. Estás herido? - Le acaricié la cabeza y él soltó un gemido de dolor.  
\- Me golpearon un poco, pero no es nada serio. Tengo la cabeza dura. Por favor Mary, como te encontraron? Porqué te trajeron aquí, que quieren de nosotros? Porqué no fuiste a la policia enseguida?   
\- No te preocupes, John. Tu amigo se encarga de todo. A propósito, estaba como loco por lo que te pasó. Le alegrará saber que estás bien. Vamos abajo, estaremos más seguros.   
Bajamos la escalera tomados de la mano. Yo estaba tan feliz de que estuviera vivo que no me preocupaba lo que podía pasar después. Además confiaba en Holmes. 

Relato del doctor Watson

Me desperto el golpe de una puerta. Oí gritos de mujer, pasos en la escalera. Tardé en recordar dónde estaba, cuando reconocí la voz de la mujer. No, no podía ser. Mary, mi Mary. Mi peor pesadilla se confirmaba, también la tenían a ella. Subi la escalera y la sujeté, tenía que asegurarme que era ella. Nos abrazamos con tanta fuerza que me dolieron las heridas que tenía en las manos y brazos. Ella no estaba herida, y su voz sonaba sorprendentemente alegre. Me aseguró que mi amigo se encargaba de todo y que seria mejor que nos pusiéramos a cubierto. Casi inmediatamente empezaron a oirse disparos y gritos. Alguien abrió la puerta y vimos una linterna que bajaba, y que hacía brillar el revólver que el individuo tenia en su mano. Nos quedamos quietos, en silencio, mientras el hombre se acercaba más y más. Era bajo y fornido, y la luz de la linterna hacía relucir unos ojos de mirada feroz.   
\- Los tengo, no se pueden escapar de mí. Los voy a matar a los dos, pero delante de Holmes! Va a pagar caro lo que hizo.  
Esperé a que el hombre se acercara más. Rompí la linterna de una patada y me abalancé sobre el revólver. Forcejeamos y éste se disparó, reventando un barril lleno de vino, por el ruido de líquido que se escuchó.   
\- Mary, al piso! - Yo estaba agotado y pronto el individuo me dominó. Sentí el cañón de su revólver sobre mi sien y supe que estaba perdido, pero entonces se escuchó un ruido de madera rota y el hombre se desplomó. Detrás suyo estaba Mary, con un pedazo de barril en la mano.  
\- Te dije que te echaras al piso-, le dije mientras me ayudaba a ponerme en pie.  
\- Y dejar que te mataran? Y después Holmes me mataría a mí. - Dejó caer el trozo de madera y me abrazó de nuevo. - Mejor cerramos la puerta y nos quedamos acá, hasta que pase todo, le dije. No te vas a arriesgar otra vez.  
Subí la escalera, tomé la llave de la cerradura y nos encerramos por dentro. Permanecimos abrazados, en la oscuridad, hasta que oímos unos golpes frenéticos en la puerta, seguidos por gritos. Pero esta vez reconocí la voz. Subí los escalones y abrí la puerta.   
\- Watson, gracias a Dios. - dijo, jadeante. - Y Mary?  
\- Estamos bien, Holmes. Pero tu te ves terrible. Que pasó? Donde estamos?  
\- Ya les explicaré todo después. Ahora salgamos de aquí.  
Subimos las escaleras, atravesamos la cocina y salimos de la casa. Estaba lleno de policías, y habia algunos detenidos. Ahora que salimos a la luz pude ver el estado deplorable en que estaba mi compañero. Parecía que tenía fiebre y sus manos temblaban. Tenía aspecto de no haber dormido ni comido en días. Más de una vez se sostuvo de la pared. Tenía los ojos desenfocados, enrojecidos y con ojeras aún más negras y profundas que la última vez que lo vi. Con el corazón en un puño reconocí los síntomas de la abstinencia de la droga. Como médico, tomé el control de la situación. Lo sostuve pasando un brazo suyo sobre mis hombros, y me dirigí al inspector Lestrade, que estaba por las cercanías. Mary lo sostuvo del otro lado.   
\- Inspector, Mister Holmes está enfermo. Déjeme encargarme de él y ya haremos las declaraciones después.  
Nos llevaron a Baker Street en un coche de la policía. Con la ayuda de Mary metí a Holmes en la cama, sin hacer caso de sus protestas, y me dediqué a buscar y eliminar todas las drogas que pude encontrar.   
\- Descansa ahora. No te preocupes, yo me encargo de todo. Vas a estar bien.  
Llamé a la señora Hudson y le encargué una buena comida para tres. Nos hacía mucha falta. Obligué a comer a Holmes, y a tomar bastante agua. Después comimos nosotros, estábamos muy hambrientos. Finalmente Holmes se quedó dormido. Mary durmió en mi antigua habitación y yo me acosté en el sofá. Desperté horas después, sintiéndome mucho mejor. Corrí a ver a Holmes, que estaba en su sillón, fumando en su querida pipa. Parecía encontrarse algo mejor, pero todavía estaba pálido, y persistía el velo en sus ojos grises. Me dedicó una sonrisa débil al verme entrar.  
\- Como te sientes?, le pregunté. No me contestó.   
\- Watson, les debo a ti y a tu esposa una disculpa. Esta vez mi descuido casi los mata. Y no me lo habría perdonado jamás si eso pasara. Mary fue muy valiente, de no ser por ella, no te habría encontrado. Pero la arriesgué a ella, Watson. No sabía lo que hacía, perdí el control.  
\- Que pasó? Quienes eran esos tipos, para qué nos querían?  
\- Son parte de la organización criminal de que te hablé. Me dediqué a reunir evidencia de su existencia y de la identidad de sus integrantes. Trabajé mucho, me agoté. Recurrí a la cocaína porque aclara los procesos mentales, pero creo que me pasé de la dosis habitual. Me senti infalible, poderoso. Cometí un error tras otro. Estas personas averiguaron todo sobre mí, mis puntos débiles y mis contactos. Fui imprudente y los subestimé. Uno de ellos se hizo pasar por paciente tuyo, tenía gente que te seguía cuando volvías a tu casa. Supieron todo sobre ti y sobre Mary, se enteraron que tu eres mi único amigo. Querían tenerlos a mano por si me volvía muy molesto para ellos. Identifiqué a algunos de ellos, pero todavía no tenía las pruebas. En ese momento me contrataron por el caso del parlamentario. Las pistas me llevaron hasta el mismo hombre, su mujer es la maestra del hijo de Lord Wilkins, por eso pudo colocar las amenazas con tanta facilidad entre su material escolar. Esa gente tiene contactos en muchos lados. Y yo obré casi al descubierto. Queria hacer una brillante captura, y llegar hasta su líder, cosa que todavía no conseguí. Supongo que te capturaron para un intercambio, o tal vez una simple venganza.  
\- Y Mary? Como se mezcló en esto?  
\- Mary demostró todo el buen sentido que yo no tuve. Identificó al hombre que la siguió, que resultó ser otro miembro de la organización. Gracias a ella pude seguirle la pista. Me avergüenzo de lo que pasó después, la tuve que usar como señuelo para encontrarte. No tenía idea de cuál podía ser su base de operaciones. Fue muy arriesgado, pero resultó. Mary fue muy valiente, ella se ofreció para el trabajo. Tienes suerte, Watson, ella te ama. Estaba dispuesta a todo por recuperarte.  
\- Me estás diciendo que usaste a mi esposa como señuelo para reparar los errores que cometiste porque estabas drogado?- La rabia me invadía, no lo podía controlar. Sentí deseos de golpearlo.  
\- Lo lamento, Watson, de verdad. Creo que tengo un problema. Necesito que me ayudes. No puedo dejarlo, y si lo hago, me siento muy mal. Estos días fueron un infierno para mí. Traté de no inyectarme, pero casi muero y dejo que te maten. Conoces a algún médico que pueda ayudarme con esto?  
Yo seguía enojado, pero la forma en que me pidió ayuda, lo desesperado y culpable que se veía, me conmovieron. Después de todo, era mi mejor amigo.   
\- Por supuesto. Te ayudaré. Pero no te meterás en otro caso hasta que estés bien. Y nunca más mezclarás a mi esposa en tus asuntos.  
\- Prometido.  
\- Hoy mismo traeré al experto. Prométeme que te quedarás en casa, y no harás más locuras. Vendré a verte más tarde. Voy a llevar a Mary a casa, que está agotada.  
Desperté a Mary, que quiso ver a Holmes, y después la llevé a casa. Parecía bastante recuperada de sus aventuras. En cuanto a mí, no había podido aún lavarme las heridas, cosa que ella hizo en cuanto llegamos.   
Contacté a uno de mis antiguos colegas del Barts, y me recomendó al mejor especialista en casos como el de mi amigo. Me dijo que iba a ser muy difícil y que iba a necesitarme. Yo estaba dispuesto a todo para ayudarlo. Tenía razón, fue un proceso largo, y muy difícil. Pasamos momentos muy duros. Hubo días en que tuve que volver a vivir con él, para que no cayera de nuevo en el vicio. Creo que si no fuera por la voluntad inquebrantable de Holmes, y mi persistencia, y el constante apoyo de Mary, no lo lográbamos.   
Tres meses después, Holmes retomaba su actividad, casi totalmente recuperado, y volvió a ser uno de los más brillantes detectives, cuyas hazañas eran famosas en toda Europa. Mary y yo nos hicimos aún más cercanos debido a todo lo que compartimos y pude ver las notas que tomó en su diario, hizo un gran trabajo. Recientemente Holmes me pidió que narrara esta historia, tal vez necesitaba recordarla por alguna razón por mí desconocida.


End file.
